


Kidnapped Angel

by SatanicQueen666



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicQueen666/pseuds/SatanicQueen666
Summary: MC and Saeyoung get into a small argument causing MC to storm out what's going to happen to everyone when she ends up missing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story!!

"Why can't you pick up after yourself!" I shout frustrated that Saeyoung left his empty chip bags everywhere around the bunker again. I just had this place clean two days ago how is he able to create a mess in so little time.

"Do you have to nag me over every little piece of trash when I'm in the middle of a mission." Sea young practically growled at me his eyes never leaving his multiple computer screens as codes kept flying across them. I watched him work for a moment before before turning around started walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go for a walk before i start yelling again." I muttered grabbing my coat, taser, and phone. Not hearing a response except the clacking of his keyboard i headed for the front door. I opened the door and breathed in the cool autumn that smelled slightly of rain. Almost slamming the door behind me I start down the street. 

_~beep~_

Don't forget your taser.-Saeyoung

I grumbled at him as I shoved my phone back into his black and yellow hoodie that I stole. The taser resting in my other pocket heavy. Glancing up at the dark cloud filled sky I trudged forward. The scent of rain becoming stronger the longer I walked.

"I should probably start heading back before it down pours." I mumble as I turn around finally realizing how far I had traveled in my anger. A stray raindrop smacked me on the cheek before more and more started falling down. 

"Shit." I say as I begin to run back to the bunker, the side walk quickly becoming wet and slick. Turning around the corner I slip and slam onto my left side my leg shooting up in pain.

"Miss are you ok?" A soft voice called not too far away from me. I glance up to see this tiny young female walking up to me with shoulder length blonde hair.

"I'm fine I just slipped is all." I start trying to get up before letting a whimper out at the pain in my leg. She comes up to me pushing herself under my shoulder to help stabilize me more.

"There's a bench over there with trees overhanging it. You should rest there for a little bit." She said leading me over to it with the rain still coming down. My long brown hair clung to my neck and face as I limped over to the bench.

"Thank you so much miss..?" I said realizing that she hadn't introduced herself to me yet.

"Its Seong, Che Seong." She said smiling brightly as I settled against the railing on the bench. 

"I'm MC and its nice to meet you." I said as i pulled out my phone grimacing at the cracked screen. I quickly typed up a message to Saeyoung before snapping a pic of me with Seong in the back ground.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked as i put my phone away. 

"Oh my fiance so he doesn't have a freak out when he looks outside." I stated looking at the secluded area that we were sitting in. 

"Does your fiance treat you well? Are you happy with him?" She asked as I started to get a nervous feeling about this.

"Yes to both questions." I laugh awkwardly as she started leaning in closer to me. I wasn't able to move much seeing as I was already pressed into the arms of the bench.

"Really now? Because personally I think you would be so much happier with me." She grinned again before snatching my wrist tightly and reaching into her bag for something.

"Wait what are you doing let ME GO!!" I yell trying to tug my arm out of her grip as she reveals a needle with some clear fluid in it. I reach for my taser as she tugs the cap off.

"After all I've been the one following you and watching over you for quite a while now. Your fiance doesn't deserve you he never leaves the house not even to go for a walk." She stated quietly as she struggled to push the needle into my arm.

I finally grabbed the taser powering it on hoping that it will alert Saeyoung to my location.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!" I shout as the needle pierces my skin and the fluid injected into my body. I fall shaking to the ground as the drug works its way through my body making me feel drowsy and uncoordinated. 

Seong shuffles me onto her lap caressing my cheek with her hand gently. The rain still pounding above us in the trees as my vision starts to go dark and everything around me muted.

"There we go my little dove time to go to sleep and when you wake up everything will be better." She whispers as everything starts to turn dark.

'Saeyoung please save me.' I think before I'm lost to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in the last chapter but from seven's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

God he felt like a shitty person. Hearing that door slam caused him to flinch and instinctively reach for his red and orange phone.  
  
_~Dont forget your taser._  
  
"Only i could fight with her one second and then the instant she leaves worry about her safety." Saeyoung muttered as he placed his phone down and got back to work. "This stupid mission is going to drive me up the wall."  
  
Glaring at the screen as I continued to hack away at the targets system. A good half am hour passed before I realized that A.) MC hasn't returned yet and B.) it was raining quite hard outside.   
  
"Did she take shelter somewhere outside?" I murmur reaching once again for my phone. I unlocked the screen smiling fondly at a photo of her gazing up at the stars in wonder.   
  
I remember taking that photo on our third date night.   
  
_~"Saeyoung look at how pretty the stars are." MC squealed looking up at the clear night sky. Glancing over to her I couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with her at that moment. Snapping a photo of her quickly and quietly I stowed away my phone._  
  
_"They might be pretty but they are nothing in comparison to my beautiful space princess. Who shines even brighter than a hundred stars." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. I kissed her forehead gently taking on her sweet fresh scent._  
  
_"Haha I never knew you could be such a sweet talker my amazing space prince." She giggled at me snuggling into my arms as we both peered up at the night sky. "I love you Saeyoung."_  
  
_"I love you too MC," I whisper into her ears," I'll protect you for as long as I'm alive."~_  
  
~beep~  
   
Hey I'm taking shelter from the rain because i fell like an idiot on the sidewalk. This nice woman called Seong Che is with me right now. I'll be home once it let's up a little bit, I love you. -MC   
  
~beep~  
  
A picture of her with a tiny blonde woman next to her on a bench flashed onto the private message screen.  
  
"Thank god that you are ok." I mutter as I get up and stretch from the computers. Humming slightly to myself I reached down and picked up the offending HBC bags that caused our argument in the first place.  
  
"Maybe I did make a bigger mess than I realized haha." I mumble laughing slightly as I threw them all away. Looking into the kitchen to see what could be made as an apology dinner for tonight I'm startled when i hear a shrill beeping from both my phone and computer.  
  
Meowy comes to life suddenly, "Mistress is in danger meow! Her taser has been activated meow!"   
  
I bolt to the computer feeling my heart stop and drop into my stomach. Glancing at the computer screens confirmed meowys alert cries. Her taser had been turned on almost two blocks from our bunker.  
  
"Shit what the fuck happened?!" I yell alarmed as I grab my shoes and a small handheld gun that I hid under my shirt. Darting outside I race through the pouring rain trying to get to her last known location as quickly as possible.  
  
My heart both feels accelerated and like its being torn in half at the same time as I enter the clearing where the signal was coming from. Glancing around I don't see MC but I do see her phone and taser on the ground.  
  
"No," I whisper reaching forward shakily," Please be a dream."  
  
Grabbing her items gingerly I look around some more noting the tire tracks behind the bench a little ways away. I quickly pull out my phone and call Saeran and Vanderwood.  
  
"Why are you conference calling us you damn brat?" Vanderwood grumbled when he answered. I feel a numbing sensation crawl through my body and mind causing me to fall to my knees in the wet grass as rain fell around me.  
  
"What is it stupid brother and are you sitting outside?" Saeran asked tiredly.  
  
"Someone took MC." Is all I could say as tears started cascading down my cheeks. I lower my phone down and start to panic feeling the anxiety start to take over.  
  
"MC!" I scream hoping to hear her or see her pop out from some trees. I curl up on the ground slightly as vanderwood and Saeran call my name from the phone. I ignore them and start crying as the anxiety takes over me completely.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it or have any suggestions on it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BLOOD AND TORTURE UP AHEAD PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Also I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own cheritz or Mystic Messenger.

My head felt like it was full of gauze when I finally woke up. Shivering I tried reached out for Saeyoung's heat before the memories of what had happened flashed before me.   
  
_'God please let that all have been a dream.'_ Is the one thought crossing my mind as I groggily open my eyes to peer at my surroundings. I could feel that my arms and legs were tied to the bed securely. Darkness encased the room but this was obviously not my room. The door opened quietly and the hallway light flooded in. Seong tiptoed in holding a tray with a bowl and cup on it. She smiled at me softly before frowning at my whimpers.  
  
"Why are you whimpering my little dove?" She asked as she set the tray on to the dresser before kneeling next to me. I flinched away from her hand as it crept towards me. Her expression turned stony and cold.  
  
"Is this how you treat the person who loves you so much that they would risk their own freedom to help you secure yours?" She asked as her left hand smacked my cheek harshly. I whimpered at the sharp pain.  
  
Her hands covered my cheeks forcing my face back to her. Looking at the dark smile on her face I felt fear encase me. She gently rubbed my red cheek before gliding her hand over my hair.  
  
"Just behave and this won't hurt at all. Im just trying to protect you my little dove." She murmured as she continued to pet my hair softly. "I'll take good care of you."  
  
"Please let me go home," I whimpered, "I won't tell anyo-" SMACK  
  
"He must have trained you far better than I expected, but no matter I can undo whatever he's done to you my dove. No need to worry about the bad man again." She whispered to me as more tears trailed down my face. Her second smack felt a lot stronger than her first one.  
  
"Now just eat up this chicken noodle soup and then you can go to sleep." She spoke softly as she reached for the bowl. Lifting a spoon she held my head up as she slowly fed me the rather gross tasting soup. It wasn't from a can but clearly she had no idea how to cook chicken noodle soup, even Saeyoung can cook that.  
  
After the last drop was gone she climbed into the bed with me. Wrapping her arms around me I felt nauseous being held by her. Her blonde hair fell onto my arm as she curled up around me.   
  
"Now go to sleep my little dove. When you wake up everything will be all better." Seong murmured clutching to me tighter when i tried to shift away. "You'll see that I love you more than that man ever could."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I mumble feeling her arms stiffen before she pulls away from me. Glancing up at her showed a terrifying expression of madness. She maneuvered her smaller body on top of me, straddling my stomach.  
  
"Someone doesn't sound too grateful for what I've done for them. You are now mine little dove so maybe its time I discipline you." She mutters reaching into the top drawer of the dresser pulling out scissors.  
  
"Please don't I'm sorry," I plead trembling as they got closer to my face, "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
She ignores me dragging it down my cheek and throat. Positioning the scissors open above my collar bone she begins to dig into it.  
  
"AHHH!" I scream at the pain as blood begins to flow from the wound. My body jerking around as she continues dragging it down to my shirts collar before pulling the scissors out. Pain screaming at me from my chest wound as she does the same process just on the other side.   
  
"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" I beg as she finally leans back to observe her handy work. The scissors are dripping with my blood staining my shirt. My eyes close as waves of pain hit me as she digs her fingers into the wounds. "AHHHH!"  
  
"Are you going to continue to be ungrateful for everything that I've done for you!" She shouts at me twisting her fingers around in my chest before getting off of me.  
  
I just lay there weeping as the sounds of things being shuffled about in the dresser rise up. My chest is throbbing with pain and flowing with blood.  
  
_'Saeyoung please please hurry and save me.'_ I think as she jabs something sharp into my neck making me cry out in pain again. The  
darkness following could not come soon enough.  
  
"There now go to sleep little dove when you wake up everything will be all better." She whispered into my ear sickeningly sweet before kissing my cheek as her fingers trail down my hair gently.  
  
_'Please just let this nightmare end soon. Saeyoung where are you?'_ I think before the darkness overtakes me once again in only a matter of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think about this chapter?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little but shorter than the other chapters. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I will also try to update atleast once a week.

Staring at the computer screen trying to force it to give me the answers of where my angel was. Saeran was only a few feet away trying to find any traces of MC digitally while I was trying to find Seong Che. From what I can tell so far is that a Seong Che doesn't exist at least not the one I'm currently trying to hunt down.  
  
My anxiety and frustration levels were beginning to max out again when I heard the door open. Smelling familiar cigarette smoke could only mean one person.   
  
"I brought you brats something to eat while you go searching waist deep into the interwebs." Vanderwood stated placing some take out near me and some near Saeran. Glancing at the food made my stomach roll.  
  
"No thanks, not hungry." I said staring at the scrolling screens. I heard a footstep behind me before someone smacked my head shoving my head forward. Whirling around I faced an impassive Vanderwood. "What in the actual fuck was that for?!"  
  
"Because you are being an idiot. You won't be able to find her if you're starving to death or passed out from not resting." They stated calmly before pointing to the food. "Now eat before I make you eat like a small child."  
  
Growling I grabbed the take out munching on food that tasted like nothing and stale. My stomach rolled unpleasantly after only two bites. Groaning I quickly focused back on the computer screens trying to find any trace of Seong whether she truly existed or not. The panic and despair started to creep up in my mind again.  
  
_'What if I can't find her? Is she even still alive?'_ Were only some of the chaotic thoughts racing through my head. Grabbing my head in despair I fought back the tears threatening to escape me once again.  
  
"Hey brat Jumin said that he's having his security detail look over MC's last known locat- hey calm down." Vanderwood said awkwardly patting my shoulder.   
  
"What if I can't find her? What of when I do fond her she's already dead?" I asked as tears flooded down my face. I felt Vanderwood's hand leave my shoulder as I curled up into my self sobbing. My chair swung around before arms wrapped around me tightly.  
  
"Come on Saeyoung you'll find her but you need to pull yourself together in order to do that." Saeran stated calmly as he rubbed my back. "Everyone is trying to locate her from Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung handing out fliers. To Jumin utilizing his own security force to do the digging around. We will find her but we need your help to do it."  
  
Whimpering I started to pull myself together slightly. I tried to gather up all my emotions and mediate them into a little locked box like my old shitty agency taught me to do. Feeling both numb and calm I leaned away from my brother.  
  
"You're right Saeran." My agent voice coming out as I slipped on my old Agent 707 mask. Turning back to the screen I started back to work. "Thank you for pulling me out of there. "  
  
Getting back to work not as the worried sick Saeyoung but as the cold and calculating agent brought new light to my searching. Pulling up the photo MC sent me I did a facial recognition scan on the photo bringing up MC's information quickly. Seong would take a little bit longer since her information isn't on my data bases already.  
  
Cracking my fingers I started to work my way through different surveillance cameras throughout the city trying to find either Seong or MC at this point. My despair turning to a cold rage that creeped along just under my masks surface promising revenge darkly. I missed the look shared by Saeran and Vanderwood as they both got back to work. Saeran still looking for MC and Vanderwood getting ready to meet up with the head of Jumin's security to go over the scene.   
  
_'I'll find you MC just hang on a little bit longer for me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think about it. Have a good day/night!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late guys I hope you enjoy it guys. Thanks for reading this and tell me what you think. Have a good day/night!!

Watching her eyes slip shut as the drugs took over her body filled me with great sadness. I was hoping she would break free from the hold that man had over her when she lived with me. It seems his hold was stronger than I expected.  
  
"Better clean her up while she's sleeping at least this way I can touch her soft beautiful skin."I murmured petting her arm softly. Sighing I padded out of the room and headed towards the bathroom to gather some supplies up.  
  
Washing her blood away from my hands I quickly gathered up the first aid kit. Filling up a plastic bowl with warm water I strolled back into my little doves room.  I loved watching her sleep it gives me peace of mind knowing that she is safe in my care finally. Placing the items next to her cold dinner I unlocked the restraints being her to the bed.   
  
Tracing my fingers down her chest and stomach I began to slowly pull her shirt off taking care to not further aggravate the bleeding wounds.   
  
"It's for your own good men are vile creatures who destroy everything they touch. " I muttered finally freeing her from her shirt. Unhooking her bra I dropped both articles of clothing in the nearby trashcan to later burn. Looking at her naked upper body I immediately noticed the hickies on her chest.   
  
"That motherfucker dared to touch something so pure and taint it?!" Muttering under my breath as I began to clean up the hardening blood on her chest. Wiping a little harder than necessary the wounds were fully revealed.   
  
Looking at the marks that I created caused agony in my heart. My movements slowed down and became more gentle as I cleaned the wounds. Glancing up at my little doves eyes she was still sleeping away. Smiling I softly kissed her cheek after I placed the last bandage on her.   
  
"Time to male everything perfect again. Can't have her wale up to the house being a mess." I whispered collecting everything I used and washing the bowl up in the sink. Tossing the garbage away I strode back into her room and slipped into bed with her. Wrapping my arms around her torso I held onto her tightly.   
  
"You are mine all mine. You will never leave me forever and ever." I whispered into her ear letting her hair softly. "Don't worry little dove this place is too dark for something as pure as you. I'll take you far away from it soon, my dove, soon. "  
  
Reaching up I retired her hands to the bed posts and pulled the blanket up around us. Sighing happily I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep.   
  
**Saeyoung .P. O. V**  
  
Beep beep  
  
My computer alerted my half asleep self into wakefulness. Glancing up at the screen I caught the words facial complete 1 match. Shooting up I leaned forward knocking an empty soda can down to the floor. Clicking on the match I was brought to a psych Ward patient page.   
  
**Profile:**  
 **Patient #79402**  
 **Name: Seong Chen**  
 **Age:26**  
 **Height: 145cm**  
 **Hair color: blonde**  
 **Eye color: brown**  
 **Status: missing**  
 **Kill count:36**  
 **Injured count: 79**  
 **Illness: severe borderline personality disorder (BPD)**  
  
**Bio: Abused mentally, physically, and sexually as a child. Does show a strong hatred for men most likely do to past abuse. Tends to get highly possessive of things and occasionally people. Has a double suicide tragic love fantasy. Do not engage with violence as this triggers a severe mood swing.**   
  
My heart stops rereading the patient chart again and again. The woman who has my precious space princess is not only severely mentally ill but also has a kill count.   
  
_'She could be dead before I even get close to her.'_ Despair fills my body as dark thoughts raced throughout my mind. Clutching my head I fought to hold back tears at the idea of MC being dead when I find her. _'No no she can't be dead I'll find and she'll be ok. Please God don't take her away from me she means so much to me please.'_  
  
Sitting back up with knew determination I started back up to searching when someone walked into the room.   
  
"Saeyoung, your friend Tom is here to see you. He says he may have some information about MC. " Vanderwood said leaning against the door frame. I shot up from my chair and rushed to the front door. Looking at Tom I noticed the dark expression on his face almost instantly. Stopping in front of him I looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Seven I may know something about the woman who took MC. "


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tom guys.

Tom glanced at the worried RFA members gathered around. Saeyoung looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind. I sighed as I stood up preparing myself to drop a lot of information at once. The RFA looked at me with various emotions mostly worried looks however.   
  
"Now the information I'm about to drop is a lot and I understand if some of you may doubt my credibility especially with it being MC who is the one missing, " I said, "I don't believe MC was taken randomly. Based on my information I believe she was targeted and has been a target for at least 6 months."  
  
"Tom you believe she has been a target for SIX MONTHS AND IM JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS! " Saeyoung shouted after processing the information. He was pacing angrily around the room running his hands through his hair agitatedly.   
  
"Because I wanted to make sure before I brought anything up. I was actually going tl bring it up to you soon but I wanted to be as close to 100% sure before I said it. " I calmly stated as Saeyoung whipped his head around to face me. The look of fury and anguish was painted all over his face. Internally I cursed my own stupidity on waiting so long.   
  
"Can you please tell us everything you know. " Jumin demanded looking stoic as ever but I could sense a hidden fury underneath his facade. Gulping as I glanced at the now infuriated members.   
  
"I noticed her about a year ago but didn't think anything of it until she kept popping up repeatedly becoming more and more frequent. I followed her one day and noticed that she watched your Bunker for a few minutes every day. I became concerned and began digging around to see if I could find what she was after. After following her around for a few weeks I noticed that she was watching more for MC it appeared, "I stated neutrally, "Some of my informantion came back and that's when I realized that she was stalking MC and to a small degree Saeyoung. I placed a tracker on her car one day and followed the signal to what appears to be her safe house."  
  
"So she appeared a year ago but why did you say it was six months ago that you suspected she was after MC?" Yoosung asked apprehensively as Saeyoung started pacing again.   
  
"Because that's when I saw her actually follow MC one day. She didn't interact with her but she did follow her until she went back inside the bunker. She did this several times each time getting closer and closer to MC." I answered as everyone contemplated what I have said so far.   
  
"So lead us to the house or better yet why didn't you contact the police about her?" Zen asked throwing his hands up rather dramatically. Jumin sighed pinching his nose slightly.   
  
"He can't lead us to the house because it might lead the kidnapper into doing something fatal to MC and I'm going to assume the reason he didn't call the police is that there isn't much they can do if the stalker hasn't actually made contact or done anything threatening to the person being stalked." Jumin stated calmly crossing his arms. Zen just sat there trying to come up with a response before groaning quietly.   
  
"Jumin is right unfortunately the police can't do much and I'd rather not risk MC more right now by storming in. This is when we make a plan and then go in." I said as most of the members looked towards Saeyoung and Vanderwood.   
  
Vanderwood was contemplating something and Saeyoung had switched back into agent 707 mode again. His face becoming cold and closed off. His normally bright eyes darkening with barely contained ice cold fury.   
  
_'God we better find her alive and hopefully unharmed soon before Saeyoung decides to murder me for my stupidity. Why did I think I could handle this on my own again?'_ I thought as I produced the flash drive with all my collected information on it. Saeyoung held his hand out to collect it before striding back into his work room.Vanderwood followed shortly after while Saeran was left to deal with the distraught RFA. He looked at me with murder clearly stated in his eyes.   
  
"If we find her dead I will hunt you down." He promised me sending chills down my spine. He ushered all of us out of the house promising to contact the RFA members as soon as they begin working on a plan to save MC. 

Everyone quickly left as I quietly walked down the street to my house. Sighing at the feelings of regret rising in me I let myself in hearing my uncle litter latter around the kitchen. 

"Tom you would not believe the dream I had last night. The moon started bleeding before shattering into a million pieces then the stars wept before vanishing with it." He said as my heart stopped at hearing his dream. The moon must be MC and the stars could mean Saeyoung. If MC dies Saeyoung wcould die too or just mentally break completely. 

Pulling out my phone I pressed Saeyoings contact information. He picked up after a few rings. 

"What is it Tom?" Asked Saeyoung agitatedly. 

"My uncle had a dream and I think it's tied to MC, you have to hurry or she could die soon." I stated as quickly but clearly as possible. The line on the other side went dead silent before I heard him speak again. 

"Understood thank you for passing along the information." He said before hanging up. 

_'Please be alive MC Saeyoung is coming soon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments below. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> So this is only the beginning and so sorry its so short. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading it have a good day/night!!


End file.
